The invention concerns a device to ignite fuel injected in a rapidly flowing gaseous fuel medium, to be used particularly to ignite the afterburner of an aircraft turbojet engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,998 discloses an ignition device comprising an enclosure placed in a gaseous flow path and equipped with an ignition element such as a spark plug. This known device is characterized by the feature that said enclosure receives, through an inlet grill or perforated plate, a fuel mixture which is ignited in said enclosure by said device, and that it is provided with a tubular conduit receiving through its upstream end a jet of fuel which it discharges, with the gases taken by said upstream end from said flow, in said enclosure downstream from said ignition device.
After the afterburner has been ignited, the ignition element, such as a spark plug, is no longer operated, so that the enclosure of the ignition device is not constantly ignited.